highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reitou Yami
Welcome!!! Hey there! We're excited to have High School DxD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Yeah I was wondering if there's anything I can do to help with editing the Highschool DxD wiki? Like maybe with characetr info or something? This is user:adrianward19 Hi NovaBlade 00:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ask For Help {C Hey, could you take a look at the Vanishing Dragon page I created and make sure i'm correct in everything I've said and possibly expand on it? I only follow the Anime/Manga so i'm not exactly extremely well versed in DxD yet. Cheers. GuiltyBlade 15:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I am just asking if some others can help make pages for episodes of the anime I'm begining today. Cheers -Mitsurugi Need help? I was wondering if you needed help standardizing the site. I'm pretty good at some of the finer points of wiki editing, such as templates and categories. I created an initial character infobox template: Template:Character which I just added to the Rias Gremory page. I'm also experienced with routine admin work, and have some knowledge with cascading style sheets, MediaWiki files, and importing scripts. Please consider granting me bureaucrat or admin rights on this wiki if you need someone to help =). I'll be around. P.S. My "home" wiki is the Terraria Wiki, where I'm an administrator. Feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, just click the talk link in my signature below. Mathmagician ( talk ♥ blog ) 11:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi i am AceCliveGT and i am new to this wiki (not new to the wiki community i have alot of skills) i am good with codes and making pages/pictures etc. I want to help this wiki and want to become a good contributor to this wiki =D I just added Alot of things. I added Image galleries so that the pictures wont irritate the people on the pages but they can just go to the image galleries look here : http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Calawana/image_gallery . I added the templates: Toggle,Clan and switch. I added a page named : Gremory clan ! and i will continue doing this hard work (if u can, can u promote me to admin so i can make even more fantastic changes? i understand if you don't want to) 20:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC)